


what meets the eye

by vaguehope



Category: Ikenie to Yuki no Setsuna | I am Setsuna (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Themes of Death, F/F, Mid-Game, if i have to create the tag for this 2016 game in 2020 i will, play i am setsuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguehope/pseuds/vaguehope
Summary: it's hard to place, the value of this life that will soon end.in honour of one of my favourite pairs, for femslash february!
Relationships: Setsuna (I am Setsuna)/Aeterna (I am Setsuna)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	what meets the eye

**Author's Note:**

> something gets through, in the words that are left unsaid.
> 
> one (1) person will read this and that's okay. play i am setsuna if you're not a coward. (thanks for reading.)

What reason did she have for living?

For all humans, they died so that they may live. Setsuna lived so she may die.

That kind of life, the act of living became unimportant. Every moment of life was ephemeral. Even when she was younger, she knew, after her mother and her aunt, there was a fair chance she would be a sacrifice in the future as well. Perhaps she had always known, deep in her heart. That there was no use investing in this life of hers, and to only use it to nourish the lives of others.

_Don't sacrifice your lives for mine._

It was the duty of her guard, but she still murmurs it in her sleep, an innate aversion to what felt wrong. _Please, don't sacrifice your lives for mine._ She sees it in their eyes and their stance, when she steps forward to attempt to quell a monster, when she takes a hit during combat. A silly world, where the one who is to die is protected, so she will not.

Not yet.

She sits by the fire and wonders what her mother felt, on her own journey. Who she had by her side, and how they pushed themselves. If any of the guard were lost.

The flame flickers in the darkness, giving a small warmth. If she watches it, then she wouldn't have to give in to sleep, to the visions that were far worse than what her waking mind could worry about. If she focuses on the light, then…

She opens her eyes to the rising sun. The fire is dying out, but a blanket has been placed over her. She watches the figure poking at the fire, already wandering to the other side of their camp and sorting through their supplies.

"Good morning, Aeterna."

The girl turns her head briefly, before straightening up to look at her fully. "Good morning, Setsuna."

Setsuna holds her gaze for a moment, hoping to finally place what the emotion in her eyes was. Failing, she smiles. "How long have you been awake?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters. The day is going to be long, like all the others…" But if she had woken with a warm blanket to cover her, when all the others had been asleep as she drifted off, then Aeterna had either woken in the night, or been faking. She sits up, running a hand through her hair. "Let me make breakfast today."

"There's no need for that."

"There is. I slept soundly because of you." Eternally, that girl stood vigil. Without her, Setsuna was sure they would have run into trouble with monsters each night. "Let me lend you my strength."

Aeterna watches her, before looking away with a sigh, defeated. "Then do what you wish, Setsuna."

She beams. "And you'll go back to sleep, won't you?"

"There's no way I'm leaving you unguarded with a fire burning. There's no reason to wake the others."

"Then you'll eat double servings."

A sigh comes from across the fire, but as she relents, Setsuna sees a smile briefly cross the girl's face. "If that's what you want."

"It is."

She stokes the fire, and the girls sit in silence as it begins to flare up. Setsuna watches the light glint off Aeterna's dagger, as she sharpens it. As she gets busy making a stew, she hums lightly. In these moments, the noise almost left her mind. She loved these moments the most.

"When the pilgrimage is over, Aeterna… what will you do?"

The girl stiffened. "Why think about that now?"

"Why not?"

"That's…"

She struggles for words. Setsuna turns back to the stew, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry for asking. I just wondered. I'd like all of you to be happy."

"Where is this coming from, Setsuna?"

She shrugs.

Aeterna looks away, a shadow crossing her face so briefly Setsuna barely notices. "I haven't thought about it. All I want is to see you safe to the Last Lands."

"You're too kind, Aeterna."

"No… I'm not."

She can understand Aeterna's reluctance. She was a girl who wouldn't be here for very long, after all. There wasn't much point engaging her whims, and there was no pleasure to be had in discussing the future. Yet, somehow… Setsuna wanted to hear her speak of the future, more than anyone else.

"I just want you to have a good, long life. I feel like if I stop watching you, then you might disappear while I'm not looking. Like you'll vanish into the snow."

"I feel the same way, looking at you."

Setsuna laughs. "Well, I will. Isn't it easier if I embrace that?"

Aeterna looks down. She puts down her knife. "Maybe so. Somehow, I still don't want to see it." She stops, and Setsuna doesn't interrupt her silence. There's a maybe in the silence, a maybe that rarely comes - a sense that Aeterna might say more. That she might unveil the truth, wherever it was hiding in her heart. "You're still alive, right now. What's wrong in embracing that?"

She pauses. Blinks. And then laughs, softly. "I never thought I'd hear you say something like that, Aeterna."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mhmm, if you say so." There's a hum in her voice, like a spring in one's steps. She glances at the pot of stew once more, before standing up, to plate it. "Then I'll have two portions as well. Just for you."

They sit next to each other to eat as the fire blazes. Slowly, the others begin to stir, with Endir the first to wake. He takes a glance at the stew before saying he's heading out on patrol, and immediately disappears into the distance. As the soft thudding of his footsteps grows too faint to hear, Setsuna glances at Aeterna, at her serious face scanning the horizon.

She leans over, and plants a kiss on her cheek.

The girl splutters, stiffening as she begins to cough to cover it up. "Just what are you doing?"

"You looked so cute. I couldn't help it." Setsuna smiles, seeing the incredulous look in Aeterna's eyes. "Embracing being alive, right now. Don't you want to?"

She lowers her gaze. Closes her eyes. Then opens them, her knuckles white on the dish in her hands. "If that's what you want, Setsuna."

"I want to know what you want."

"Your wish… is the same as mine. That's all."

As evasive as ever. Aeterna stands up, holding her hand out for Setsuna's dish. "I'll clean up. Make sure you're ready to leave, okay?"

"Okay." She lets her take it. She watches Aeterna's back, so closed, yet so familiar. As if she'd known it forever.

_As long as she's okay, then I don't mind what happens._

Carving that oath into her heart, Setsuna waits. For the sun to rise, and their journey to begin again.

Until the very end.


End file.
